To say goodbye
by Iuvixra
Summary: He had no stars to guide him that lonely night. Emotion alone embraced the hollow man; washed upon him, smothering him, binding him in chains he could not break... But at least... She would be safe. (Flames and whatnot welcome. Chapter two coming soon..)


It has been an undeniable length of time since last I took the time to start a work of fanfiction. For that, I apologize. For the first time in so long, I've a mediocre plot in mind. Perhaps one that I will work to finish. Because I'm not partial to my writing skills, it may take some time for me to actually finish a single story. Personally, I think my inspiration is wasted. I have no talent. So really, I write only because I enjoy it. At this time, it doesn't matter anymore. It stinks. I'm sorry. Unless you doubt what I've stated, I suggest you select another story; I have few doubts this will come to be as warped and horrible as the rest of mine. For the sake of the reader, I intend to make tan index at the end, defining any Japanese words or honorifics'. Perhaps a waste of time, but it may serve its purpose. Thus said, I must apologize yet again for the load of crap to follow.  
  
No, I do not own the characters. I do not own the setting. I only own the horrible plot.. Suggesting I might have one.. x.o Perhaps not a very original idea.. But I'll work a twist into it. If my brain wants to work, that is...  
  
=====

Rain fell in sheets from the sky as the rurouni walked; the tears of angels dropping from the heavens. The mud along the road dabbled lightly upon his socks and gi, but even with his head craned toward the ground the wanderer did not see. With heavy steps he made his journey, crickets and cicadas chirping from foliage not yet so sodden as the path the man took. His hair veiled and clung to his face, though water still ran along his features, mingling with salty tears he'd not allow another soul to witness. Each step took him farther from what he'd begun to consider his home. Farther from the little bit of light in his life.. Farther from any hope he'd begun to accept into his world. Each single step let more time trickle past, running faster than the rain. He was leaving.  
  
Kaoru had not protested his departure. She'd not screamed, or cried. Nor had she struck him. She had done nothing. When he'd whispered his soft goodbye into her ears, she'd not known at all. She'd lain asleep, face as placid and beautiful as always it was.. And he knew it would forever haunt his dreams.  
  
Self-inflicted were his wounds, regretful his every move. Every inch of his soul ached with the pain of leaving. He was running away again. Running from the past that never stayed far behind. It always lurked in his dreams and heart, coating them in darkness. He couldn't have said goodbye to her face again if he'd tried.. Could not have embraced her and walked away as he'd done once before. To say goodbye was to say he cared; to admit he cared.. To show there was still a soul in the shell of a person he'd made himself. To say goodbye.. Was to let her lie to herself. It was to make an unspoken promise to return.  
  
He was weak.. To walk away, and weep alone, in the darkness without so much as looking back.. He had no stars to guide him that lonely night. Emotion alone embraced the hollow man; washed upon him, smothering him, binding him in chains he could not break... But at least... She would be safe, or so he'd managed to tell himself. With him there was a chance tomorrow would be shattered, and she'd be left dead, the one thing he'd come to fear more than the numb darkness carving his soul into a puppet.  
  
Sorrow wasn't so beautiful as some said. It and tragic loneliness played tug of war with his heart, and so desperately he wanted to turn back. Whispering a mute apology to his feet, the rurouni let his eyes fall closed, a light mist consuming the road behind and before him, pregnant with nights' heavy shadow... In such a near complete blackness, he did not need to see ahead, to know he was being foolish... And being eaten alive by the darkness in himself as well..  
  
=====

The sound of soft footfalls first failed to wake the young tanuki; they played about the sound of the rains' tap upon the roof, and were easily disregarded as such. But when cruel laughter broke out, her eyes flew open, the blackness drawing her eyes wide, though few shapes were made out. "Kenshin--?" She asked slowly, fear wrapping chilled hands about her neck, squeezing the hoarse words from her lips in a harsh whisper.  
  
Lightning painted the room with a crash, illuminating a pair of amused green eyes, and the girl sat up, unable even to scream before his weapon made contact with her skull, and she slumped forward, warm blood drenching her scalp her last sensation before pain made remaining awake unbearable... And she collapsed into a thick slumber.  
  
=====

The stupid auto-format below just will not go away. xX; Stupid thing. Ah... This is all I have for you, for now... I cannot but hope you enjoyed reading it. Yes, it took the longest time for me to write, and again I offer my apologies. So as I am able, I intend to update on every other day. Reviews, suggestions, flames, compliments, or others are all welcome. I merely hope I am able to keep the inspiration for this story kindled. Many ideas are already passing through my mind... Which path is to be taken I am uncertain.  
  
Weird.. Auto format went away o.o;


End file.
